The Wish of an Angel
by Marie J.W
Summary: Serena is on a mission to find a boyfriend but not just any boyfriend, her soul mate. In a mood of desparation Serena makes a wish, she wishes for an angel, however, she doesn't get just any angel, she gets Chiddy. An inexperienced angel strait from the A
1. Prologue: The mission begins

Title: The Wish of an Angel   
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: Prologue  
Rated: PG  
Email: mariejwchan@yahoo.com  
URL: www.clik.to/mariejwchan  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: Here's another story for you. I know I haven't finished   
"The Prince of Thieves and a Moon Maiden" yet but I will, I promise!   
I think I have an ending thought up for that one FINALLY.   
Anyway, you'll like this one. Don't forget to READ & REVIEW!  
  
Summary: Serena is on a mission to find a boyfriend but not just   
any boyfriend, her soul mate. So in a mood of desperation Serena   
makes a wish, she wishes for an angel, however, she doesn't get   
just any angel… she gets Chiddy, an inexperienced angel strait   
from 'Angel Academy' to Serena's love life.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
'All I need is a plan… yes… a plan…' Serena Tsukino, Juubans   
High School's odd not to mention lazy student, prowled around   
the arcade with tip-toe movements before quickly ducking behind   
one of the arcade game machines as someone she knew came into view.   
'I hope she didn't see me. I'd never live this down if she saw   
me dressed like this.' The blonde glanced down at her attire.  
  
Short black leather skirt. Check. Tight white tank-top. Check.   
Black knee length high heeled boots. Check.  
  
'Hehe… they won't be able to resist me!'  
  
"Hey, Andrew!" A deep voice cut into Serena's oh-so deep meditation   
and contemplations. Gasping audibly, Serena peeked over the machine   
and caught sight of Darien Chiba, a dark haired collage student   
with stunning dark blue eyes and a body any girl could easily   
drool over.  
  
'That jerk…' Serena's mind took a quick detour, 'he's going to   
ruin everything! He's not supposed to be here, not this late!'   
It was only four thirty but that was beside the point.   
  
Biting her lip, Serena glanced around, wondering how she was going   
to get rid of him. He obviously couldn't stay here if her plan   
was going to be put into action. She had planned too hard and too   
long for him to come waltzing in and humiliating her. The point was   
to impress the guys, not make them laugh at her.  
"Ready for that study session or is Lizzy not here yet?" Darien   
held up a stack of books before looking around the arcade for   
a familiar short red headed sister of Andrew's.  
  
  
"She's in the back putting on an apron. Hold on, Bud." Andrew's   
short blonde head of hair disappeared from Serena's view before   
quickly reappearing with Lizzy next to him, "We'll be in the back   
if you need anything, Liz." Andrew smiled at his sister   
before following Darien to the far side of the arcade/café.   
Serena sighed in relief, 'Well, at least he's not right in my   
view. Maybe I could still do this with him here.' After a   
second thought she quickly shook her head, 'maybe not. That man   
has an uncanny sense of showing up at the wrong time and over   
hearing the wrong things.'  
  
Serena frowned in the direction her thoughts were taking her. She   
all too well remembered the times he had over heard her talking to   
her friend Molly about how gorgeous Tuxedo Mask was and then the   
time where she was telling her friends and scouts Lita, Mina, Ray   
and Amy about how annoying periods were. Now THAT was the   
most embarrassing day to date so far. Darien had practically   
laughed the whole ordeal to the entire arcade.  
  
Things were starting to get even more complicated while she   
crouched behind the machines. The guys she had been spying on   
were now getting up and leaving! 'Ah, they can't leave yet! I   
haven't done anything!'  
  
The two sandy haired young men laughed at some joke one of them   
said as they picked up their backpacks and swung them over   
their shoulders simultaneously. Serena watched in amazement as the   
two men walked in unison to arcade doors. HOW did twins do   
that?  
Two adorable twins and she didn't even get a change to impress   
them with her outfit or her sweet words.  
  
DEEP sigh.  
  
Trying to catch a boyfriend was harder than she thought it was going   
to be. Mina could do it; Lita could do it, Ray could do it and EVEN   
Amy could, why couldn't SHE? She was pretty, right? She didn't   
think she was THAT ugly. 'Maybe I'm not doing this right.' Mused   
Serena as she slowly began to rise to her full height, 'maybe I   
just need to walk around a bit? Arg, it would work if DARIEN   
wasn't here! Why did he have to be here in the first place?   
Couldn't Andrew have picked a better friend then that… that…   
ooooo… block head?!'  
  
Suddenly getting frustrated, tears started to threaten to flow   
from her eyes. She knew it, she just knew it. She was going to grow   
old and become an old maid and die. Die. Die. Die. With no one to   
love or be loved by… She could just picture her tomb stone.  
  
"Lived a full life as an old lonely maid. May she rest in peace."  
  
Serena looked over in Darien's direction. She was glad she was   
wedged in between to game machines or else he might have seen   
her standing there in her tight outfit.  
'Great, they're just sitting there. They'll be there for hours.   
I've lost my chance!' Serena watched as Andrew and Darien leaned   
over their text books, writing, reading and every once in a   
while commenting on what they read. Serena frowned deeply.   
'That man is ruining any chance I have at love!'  
  
'THE ISN'T FAIR! I NEED HELP!'  
  
"I wish an angel would just come down and help me already!"   
Serena practically wailed to the whole arcade. Eyes going wide   
her hands quickly slapped over her mouth as she quickly ducked   
in between the game machines again and out of sight.   
'Oops.'  
To be continued… 


	2. Chapter One: Evil Grins

Title: The Wish of an Angel   
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: One  
Rated: PG  
Email: mariejwchan@yahoo.com  
URL: www.clik.to/mariejwchan  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Summary: Serena is on a mission to find a boyfriend but not just   
any boyfriend, her soul mate. So in a mood of desperation Serena   
makes a wish, she wishes for an angel, however, she doesn't get   
just any angel… she gets Chiddy, an inexperienced angel strait   
from 'Angel Academy' to Serena's love life.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Chapter One  
Darien's head snapped up along with everyone else at the cry that seemed   
to echo around the whole arcade. 'What in the heck was that?' He looked   
towards Andrew who had a similar expression on his face: curiosity.  
"That sounded like Serena," Andrew finally voiced, "I didn't see her   
come in…" Andrew looked around the arcade for the familiar bit of blonde   
hair but found no such thing.  
"Yeah, sure sounded like her, maybe someone is actually picking up on   
her habits…" Darien smiled rudely at the idea.  
"I'm pretty sure that was her…" Andrew began to get up from his spot   
and check on his favorite customer but Darien quickly stopped him, "If it   
was I'm sure she's just fine… she's probably with her friends or something   
and they're teasing her again."  
Slowly sitting back down, Andrew nodded, "Right."  
The arcade slowly went back to the normal chatter as the silence died   
down. Serena bit her lip. 'That was not good. That was definitely not good.   
That was definitely a "meatball headed" move…, as that jerk Darien would put   
it. Well, I'm NOT a meatball head… or at least from now on, I'm not. I'm   
going to be a walking talking hot sexy lady that guys get in line to   
date.' Serena slowly, hesitantly, peered over the game machines and   
looked around. It looked safe enough. 'I'm getting out of here. My mission   
has been blown.'  
  
"I'M HERE!"  
  
Serena jumped a foot in the air and spun around on her heels. Her eyes   
went impossibly wide and her mouth dropped open. Floating in the air at   
eye level to her crouched position was a little winged… boy. He looked   
like those little baby angels she saw on-  
  
"Oh shoot! You're an angel!" She whispered frantically, "I've got to   
be delusional." Serena rubbed her eyes then stared at the existent angel   
once again.  
  
"I'm real," the angel pouted looking quite hurt before smiling brightly,   
"My name is Chiddy! I'm your love angel…" Then in a moment of doubt the   
angel quickly asked, "That's what you need help with, isn't it? Love,   
right?"  
  
Serena nodded then quickly licked her suddenly dry lips, "So…" She   
drawled, "You're my angel? Aren't you supposed to be… ah… bigger…   
older…?"  
  
"Nope," Chiddy quickly replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, what's going on? Who do you need help with? Is there a certain   
someone?" The little angel winked.  
  
Serena blushed, "Not really. I just need help getting a date."  
  
"Can do! What about him?" Chiddy floated above the game machines.  
  
"Get down! Do you want someone to see you?!" Serena grabbed the little   
angel's ankle, pulling him down to eye level once again.  
  
Chiddy smiled proudly, "No one can see me or hear me but you."  
  
"Really?" Serena wasn't so sure; he looked pretty realistic and tangible to her…  
  
"Of course, it says so in the book of 'Angels: Facts and Rules',"   
Chiddy said very matter-of-factly, "That's the first thing we learn in   
Angel Academy."  
  
"Angel Academy? You went to an Academy?"  
  
"Yep, I was the first of my class!"  
  
"So you know everything there is to know about being an angel and you   
can really help me?" Serena asked excitedly.  
  
"Yep, so what's first?"  
  
"Ah…" Serena suddenly remembered where she was, "We have to get out of here."  
"Why?" Chiddy looked confused.  
  
"Because, there is this guy-"  
  
"You like?"  
  
"No, a guy I hate," Serena amended, "He's a jerk and if he sees me like   
this then I'll NEVER, EVER, hear the end of it! You understand?"  
  
No, Chiddy did not understand, but he nodded anyway, "Okay, so you want   
to get out. Well, I saw a door over there…"  
  
"Can't you just… you know… snap your fingers and get us out of here?"   
Serena asked, hopefully.  
  
"Rule number 47, no disappearing acts… especially with humans, you know   
what kind of trouble that would make? People just disappearing   
everywhere?" Chiddy clicked his tongue and shook head, "It would be   
disastrous."  
  
Serena sighed, "Fine, then… Hey! You distract Darien and I'll make a   
run for it, Kay?"  
  
"Sure thing, where's Darien?" Chiddy floated above the games once   
again. Serena itched to grab him and pull him out of sight but she had   
to remember that he couldn't be seen. Swallowing hard, Serena carefully   
lifted her body and peered over the games, "You see those two guys over   
there, studying?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Good. Okay, Darien is the evil looking one."  
  
"Evil looking?" Chiddy tilted his head, trying to figure out which one   
looked evil. They both looked like good angel to him…  
  
"Yes, you know the one with the evil smile."  
  
Oh, yes now he saw it! Chiddy smiled brightly, "Right, okay, I'll go   
distract him, oh, how do you want me to do it?"  
  
"I don't care, dump water on him or something…" With that, Serena was   
already starting to crawl under the games towards the sliding glass doors.  
  
Chiddy rubbed his hands together and floated over to the two unsuspecting   
men, water, he would give them water!  
------  
  
"Are you sure Rita said it was okay to have a party at her house?   
The last thing I remember her say was that she would NEVER let 'a bunch   
of dorks enter her house ever again'. Didn't Josh wreak her couch last   
time we watched a football game there?" Darien smiled evilly at his friend.  
  
Andrew ignored him, "Rita understands, besides, I made a deal with her…"  
  
"What deal? It's gotta be something good if-"  
  
"I said I would invite girls as well."  
  
"Girls? To a guy's type of party?" Darien lifted an eyebrow, he couldn't   
believe this.  
  
"Well, you see, the plan was to invite Serena and then leave you two   
together… alone… by yourselves…" Andrew gave Darien evil 'I'm gonna put   
you on a date' look, "…unsupervised, in the dark… where ANYTHING could   
happen…"  
  
"I GET your point!" Darien growled, "There is no way I'm gonna let myself   
be stuck in a room with Meatball head, and if we just happened to be alone,   
as you say," Darien relaxed and leaned back with a confident smile on his   
face, "nothing would-"  
  
"Ack!" Andrew's smile quickly turned into a screaming frown as he   
suddenly jumped up from his seat, trying to get the freezing ice out of   
his shirt. Darien stared in awe at his friend who was suddenly drenched   
out of nowhere.  
"Who in the heck! I'm gonna kill them!" Andrew picked up some napkins and   
tried to dry off his soaked blonde hair and his white t-shirt.  
Confused, Darien looked around for some kids or even Lizzy who might   
have accidentally spilled a cup of water on her brother but he found no   
such suspicious looking creatures… well, maybe one.  
  
Meatball head was tiptoeing quite fast across the arcade, trying to   
push herself through the crowd of incoming teenagers. 'WHAT in the heck   
is Meatball head wearing?' Darien stared at the blonde girl in fascination   
and horror before quickly ignoring his friend and going over to the girl.  
---  
  
  
As soon as she heard the splash of water, Serena quickly tip toed across   
the arcade, only to be slowed down as the sliding doors opened letting in   
a flood of over excited teenagers. Serena pushed her way though   
constantly repeating, "Excuse me", "Coming through" and "Out of my way".  
Finally, she could see the sliding doors. 'Yes, yes, yes, I'm home   
fre-Ack!' Suddenly someone grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. Her   
eyes suddenly caught sight of the green jacket, "Oh no…" She moaned,   
'My life is now over. What happened to that stupid angel? He looks dry   
to me!' Serena lifted her eyes to look him over, 'Yes, he definitely   
looked dry'.  
  
"Meatball head, what in the world do you think your doing?" He kept a   
firm hold on her shoulder.  
  
"Leave me alone, baka!" Serena immediately felt humiliated. 'What in the   
world must he be thinking of me in this get-up?' Serena's face burned but   
she chooses to ignore it or at least try to.  
  
"You can't go around like that, you look like a… a…" No, he would not say   
it, "you have way too much make-up on, Meatball head." He pulled her closer   
to him so he could glare at her and make her look at him.  
  
Serena coward under his gaze as tears threatened to spill. 'He doesn't   
think I am pretty? I spent all afternoon getting dressed up and he doesn't   
like it!' Now she felt even worse.  
  
"Man, who ever did that is gonna pay when I find out… hey, Ser-,"   
Andrew stopped in mid-sentence to look Serena up and down, "Ehh… Serena,   
what are you doing?"  
  
Her face flamed bright red. She opened her mouth to say something but one   
look in Darien's direction and she couldn't tell Andrew about her mission.   
She shut her mouth and frowned, "None of your business! Gosh, you guys   
are acting like my parents!"  
  
"Do your parents know you're dressed like a hooker?" Andrew once again took   
in the length of her skirt.  
  
Serena's mouth dropped open, "WHAT? I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A HOOKER!"  
  
The whole arcade stopped silent and turned to stare at the three standing   
near the sliding doors.  
  
Turning deathly white then red again, Serena yanked her shoulder away   
from Darien, "Oooo… I hate that angel!" Serena raced out of the arcade and   
down the street, not stopping until she came to her front doorstep.  
  
Slumping down on the steps, Serena cried, "This is the worst day of my   
WHOLE life!"  
--  
Meanwhile, Darien and a very wet Andrew stood staring at the exit.  
  
'What is the matter with that girl? Has she gone mental? Maybe I should ask   
my Psychology Teacher about her…' Darien mused to himself, 'Something   
is definitely up with her. And that get-up,' He shook his head as a slight   
blush tainted his cheeks. It unnerved him to see Meatball head running around   
in that short skirt, that entirely too short skirt. He'd have to talk to   
her about that.  
  
Andrew frowned, 'Was Serena trying to get some kind of attention? Maybe she   
has been feeling neglected lately. I'll talk to Rita, maybe we can have a   
day with her or something. And maybe Rita can give Serena some tips on   
dressing up and definitely make-up.' The blonde haired man shook his   
head, making the damp locks flip water onto his wet neck. Andrew shivered,   
"I think I'm gonna go dry off."  
  
--  
  
Chiddy frowned; he wasn't sure what he had done wrong. It was so easy until   
it got all confusing. He was pretty sure he knew which one held the evil   
smile but then the evil smile slipped from one face and went to another…   
that's when he really got confused. He wasn't sure, if he should still   
dump water on the guy who previously had the evil grin or if he should   
dump water on the guy who now had the evil grin.  
Well, she had said the 'evil guy' right? So the one that looked the   
evilest just then was the blonde man, so he dumped ice water on top of   
him.  
It was a great show, that man jumped up and down, trying to get ice out of   
his shirt and then he was shivering in the cold arcade. That man looked like   
a drowned rat. Chiddy was laughing so hard he didn't notice the other guy get   
up and leave until it was too late.  
  
Oh, he was going to be in trouble. Serena was livid. He hoped she would   
give him a second chance and forgive him. He had heard from his Adviser   
that she had a kind and forgiving heart. He hoped that held ground with him.  
"Oooo… I hate that angel!"  
Or maybe not.  
To be continued…  
AN: Okay, I got more out! Thank you so much for your reviews! It was   
greatly appreciated! Trust me! I would have never gotten another chapter   
out if it weren't for the few that reviewed.  
I know you wanted more comedy, this one as a little but not as much as   
the first, I don't think. Next chapter will be lighter hearted and funnier,   
I promise! Until later! Ja ne and don't forget to review! 


End file.
